William has 24 lemons for every 32 mangos. Write the ratio of lemons to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:32$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 32$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{32}=\dfrac{3}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{4}$ is the ratio of lemons to mangos written as a simplified fraction.